Kagome vs Kurama This should be interesting
by Novocaine Addiction
Summary: Kagome is a thunder youkai, and a powerful one at that. She was ordered by her brother Hiten to live among the ningens, so she is attending Sarayashiki high... There she meets the Spirit Detectives and her old friens from the Sengoku Jidai. IYYYH x-over.
1. Meet the new Kagome

"Yusuke-kun," Koenma said. "Kuwabara-kun, Kurama-kun, Hiei-kun, I have a mission for you which will be very difficult."  
  
Yusuke just stood in a corner, arms crossed, muttering about stupid toddlers and having a life.  
  
Kurama, being the most polite in the room, looked at Koenma curiously. "What do we have to do?"  
  
Koenma sighed as he opened a rather large folder on his desk. "You must find one Higurashi Kagome, gain her trust, and kill her," He said, shuffling through the contents of the folder. "She is a hired assassin, wanted in Nigenkai, Makai, and especially here in Reikai. She has brutally murdered countless spirit detectives. The only picture we have of her is from when she was five." He held up a picture of a girl with gray-blue eyes, black, wavy hair, and pale skin.  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's highly educated reply.  
  
Koenma just glared at Hiei and continued. "She is a thunder youkai, Manten and Hiten-sama's little sister, actually, disguised as a teenage girl, moving from school to school. She trained under countless shinobe, martial arts experts, and Genkai."  
  
Hearing this, Yusuke and Kuwabara perked up.  
  
Kurama looked astonished. "She's the younger sister of the Thunder Brothers?"  
  
"Yes, and is much stronger than either of them. She is also well versed in the nature of many other youkai, as well as a shape shifter. She's as cunning as a fox, strong as an ox, slippery as a snake, beautiful as a human, and is highly respected and feared by all of the lords, in any realm," Koenma glanced at Kurama. "She was also the one who killed Kuronue and mortally injured you, talked the Taguro brothers into making you guys fight, and, well, the list could go on for ages."  
  
Kurama was now slightly pissed, Hiei was indifferent, Kuwabara was confused, and Yusuke was raging.  
  
"THAT BITCH MADE US FIGHT IN THE TOURNAMENT?" Yusuke shouted, positively red in the face by now.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke-kun," Koenma said, not feeling up to a verbal war.  
  
Kurama, who was much better at controlling his anger, looked at Koenma. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"  
  
"She's on a mission for Sesshoumaru-sama, to kill Naraku, at the moment," Koenma said thoughtfully. "Botan-chan!"  
  
"Yes, Koenma-sama?"  
  
"Where is Naraku?"  
  
"He was killed a few hours ago..."  
  
Koenma blinked. "Impossible! She was only hired to kill him this morning! And Inuyasha is very strong!"  
  
Kurama looked shocked. "Naraku the hanyou?"  
  
Koenma nodded then put his head on his desk.  
  
Kurama blinked. "Oh my..."  
  
Hiei smirked. "Naraku was weak, I could have this wench dead by tomorrow."  
  
Koenma glared at him. "Your assignment is to gain her trust. Then kill her. Now go!"  
  
Yusuke looked kind of scared for once. "Do you have any idea where she might be living in Nigenkai?"  
  
Koenma shook his head. "No, but I have a feeling that she'll find you."  
  
Kuwabara, being an idiot, looked at him curiously. "What do ya mean? And is she pretty?"  
  
Koenma rolled his eyes and ignored him by sending them out. "Just complete the mission as soon as possible... All three realms may depend on her death..."  
  
--With Kagome—  
  
Baka ningens. I can't believe that I have to be stuck here! Damn you Hiten- kun... Wanting me to learn of the ningens... I seriously doubt that, but he is my older brother and lord of the Northern lands of Makai, so I can't contradict his orders...  
  
Shit! A boy with black hair just ran into me. "Watch it, boy!" I snarled, putting emphasis on boy.  
  
The boy smirked at me. "I should say the same to you! Do you have any idea who I am?"  
  
I smirked as I recognized his scent. "Yes, the renowned punk, Urameshi Yusuke," I said, silently amused. I chuckled as his chest puffed out. "But I really don't care who you are. I have more spirit energy in my little toe than you and your friends have all together."  
  
I hid my amusement as he raged. "You bitch! You're probably lying to scare us! I don't sense any spirit energy from you at all!"  
  
I grinned malevolently. "Would you like to see how much energy I truly have?"  
  
He nodded and I laughed harshly. "Meet me here at lunch. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late on my first day of school at Sarayashiki High." I walked off with a smirk, but didn't fail to over look his friends.  
  
The tall orange-haired man was definitely human, but had some spirit energy. His name is Kazuma Kuwabara. The short one with the spiked black hair was half fire apparition, half ice apparition. He was kinda cute, not including that ugly Jagan eye behind his bandana. His name is Hiei. The taller man with the red hair though. He confuses me. He is definitely human, but with a kitsune soul. Hmm, I need to look into him more, but he was definitely cute. Hell, he was damn sexy! Well, his name is Suuichi Minamino, but his friends call him Kurama.  
  
I turned around and growled lowly at the Jaganshii. "Stay out of my mind, Hiei-san."  
  
He just snorted. "Hn."  
  
I just rolled my eyes and walked to the office of my new school. "Excuse me," I said politely to the secretary. "I'm here to see Mr. Takasha (I don't know his name) about my schedule. I just enrolled here..."  
  
The woman looked through her files and smiled. "You must be Higurashi, Kagome!" She typed something and printed off a sheet of paper. "Alright, here is your new schedule, you should have already received your books, you have your uniform, though I don't see why a young lady would want a boy's uniform; hang on a moment and I'll get a student for you to shadow for the day."  
  
I simply nodded. "Alright..." I looked down at my uniform as she called a classroom. II felt my eyebrows furrow. I thought I looked pretty damn good. The top was tight and emphasized my chest. The pants were slightly baggy, just enough so to hide my boots. The only thing I had against this school was because I wasn't allowed to wear my combat boots, due to my violent temper.  
  
I blinked as the secretary called my name. "Yes ma'am?"  
  
She smiled as the door to the office opened. "Today, you will be shadowing Suuichi Minamino for the day."  
  
I smiled sweetly to the man, but my eyes promised a painful death if he tried anything. "Konnichi wa, Minamino-san. I look forward to today, and hope we will get along."  
  
He smiled warmly at my. "I do as well, Higurashi-san."  
  
Wee continued smiling as we walked out into the hall, then I dropped my cheerful façade. "Let's get one thing straight. After today, you are to stay as far away from me as possible, got it?"  
  
'Suuichi just raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"  
  
I grinned evilly. "I don't get along with anyone, especially pretty boys like you. Plus, if I guessing correctly, you have a fan club. Well, I hate the type of person who would degrade themselves in such a way and wish to stay away from them."  
  
He grinned. "Is that all?"  
  
I smirked. "No, there is just one more thing."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "I do not wish to associate myself with the bandit Youko..."  
  
--With Kurama—  
  
'How did she know?' Youko asked in his mind.  
  
'I don't know...' I said mentally, looking her over from the corner on my eye.  
  
She was gorgeous. Midnight black hair tumbled to her waist; her bangs falling artistically over her ruthless sapphire eyes. Her black uniform fit her perfectly. Her jacket was snug and her pants were baggy, but I noticed that she wore boots, which clunked heavily with every step.  
  
I stopped next to a door and opened it. She brushed by me without a word and leaned against a wall in front of the classroom. As usual, the teacher couldn't control the class.  
  
I was surprised when Higurashi stepped forward and shouted, "EVERYONE! SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT IN YOUR SEATS!"  
  
She turned around as everyone did as they were told, and handed a sheet of paper to the teacher, who turned to face the class. "Today we have a new student. Miss Higurashi Kagome. Would you please tell us something about yourself?"  
  
Higurashi stepped forward and smirked. "I've been to three schools in the past week and I don't plan on being here for long. Piss me off and you will die a gruesome death."  
  
I chuckled from my seat as someone in the back muttered, "Great, just what we need... Another Urameshi!"  
  
--General point of view—  
  
Kagome was in the boy's face in a matter of seconds with a malicious grin plastered on her face. "Trust me, boy. I'm Urameshi's worst nightmare. Need I say more?"  
  
The boy just trembled and nodded.  
  
She chuckled and sat in her seat as if nothing had happened. (Ok, I'm lazy so I'll skip to lunch for the little 'showdown' between Yusuke and Kagome...)  
  
--Lunchtime, the unknown sakura grove—  
  
Kagome sat in a rather tall sakura tree, watching Yusuke and his friend, Kuwabara, argue.  
  
"Urameshi! You can't fight a girl! It's against the honor code!"  
  
Kuwabara! I don't have a damn honor code! And no one said we were going to fight! She was gonna show me her true power, baka!"  
  
"Hey! I am not stupid Urameshi! Say that to my face!"  
  
"I just did, baka."  
  
"Why you--"  
  
"Boys, boys! Settle down shall we?" Kagome said as she jumped from the tree.  
  
Kuwabara, who had lunged at Yusuke, fell to the ground, but was in Kagome's face, holding her hands. "I think I'm in love!"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and punched him in the face, then wiped her hand off on his jacket. "Pathetic fool..."  
  
Yusuke, by this point in time, was laughing extremely hard. Kagome just snorted disdainfully.  
  
She looked at Yusuke and grinned evilly, moving into her fighting stance. "So Urameshi. Are you ready?"  
  
Yusuke laughed. "Only if you're ready to go home crying!"  
  
Kagome chuckled coldly. "You can't scare me with that petty threat."  
  
Yusuke smirked. "Well... Maybe this'll scare you!" He sent a powerful punch towards her stomach. Kagome suddenly stood up straight and grabbed his fist, stopping him in mid-air.  
  
She spun him and threw him into the tree she sat in earlier. "Pathetic fool... You won't be able to touch me."  
  
Yusuke growled as he stood up. "You bitch! That wasn't fair! How the hell was I supposed to know that you'd stop me?!"  
  
Kagome smirked and kicked him in the stomach. "Quit whining. It's bad enough you're being beaten, but you're degrading yourself even more by whining like my kit does..." She immediately covered her mouth and back up a little, only to have Hiei's sword against her throat.  
  
Hiei smirked as she stiffened. "What do you mean by your kit?"  
  
Kagome reached up and grasped the blade as if trying to prevent her self from cut. "I simply meant my young son..." She snapped the blade in half and had the blade at Hiei's throat.  
  
Hiei gulped for the first time in his life. Kagome had finally let one of her barriers slip and she was right. She was more powerful than the entire spirit detective team, but little did he know, that was only a little bit of her power.  
  
Kagome grinned sweetly and called over her shoulder. "So Urameshi, I've gotten Hiei to gulp in fear. Do you yield?"  
  
Yusuke, still awed by her power level, nodded dumbly.  
  
Kagome smiled coldly. "Good, 'cause it's time for class..." She turned and crumbled the blade in her hand to dust, before walking over to a tree, stooping to pick up her bag, and facing Kurama. "I don't know where my next class is... And I'm shadowing you for the day..."  
  
Kurama extended his elbow after bowing gracefully. "Shall we?"  
  
Kagome chuckled, acted as if gathering full skirts, and placed her hand on his arm. "We shall... Youko..."  
  
Though she had whispered the last part, Kurama and Hiei heard. 'Fox. How does she know about you?'  
  
'I don't know Hiei... I don't know...'  
  
'Then force it out of her.'  
  
'We have to gain her trust... If I force it out of her, it will make this mission even harder...'  
  
'Hn...'  
  
Kurama smiled in a charming way as they separated for gym. Kagome simply rolled her eyes and walked into the girls changing room.  
  
Again, Kagome had bought a male gym uniform, to hide her numerous battle scars. She wore baggy, dark blue sweatpants, and a large, white hoody with the school emblem on the back.  
  
She sighed quietly as Keiko, a friendly, but slightly annoying girl, kept asking stupid questions, but immediately brightened as the teacher announced that they would begin the unit on archery.  
  
"Now, has anyone here ever shot a bow and arrow?"  
  
Kagome smirked as she raised her hand. "I have ma'am..."  
  
The teacher nodded. "Then shoot at the target. I'll correct any flaws in your stance."  
  
Kagome just took the bow and a quiver of arrows and moved into a firing stance that was very difficult for most people to accomplish. She held the bow horizontally instead of vertically, which surprised the teacher. She (meaning Kagome) drew the cord and arrow back to her ear, took aim, and let the arrow fly. She quickly repeated the process three times and smirked. Each arrow had split the preceding one, much to the amazement of the teachers (boys class and their class) and the classes.  
  
The teachers and students looked at her in shock.  
  
--After school--  
  
Kagome was walking alone from school, when she ran into someone on the street. "Oi! Watch where you're going wench!" Yelled the man.  
  
Kagome looked up and barely stifled a gasp. The boy looked exactly like Inuyasha, without the dog ears. "I-Inuyasha?"  
  
The boy looked her over and his jaw dropped. "KAGOME?! Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Come here!" He shouted.  
  
A young woman and two young men ran up to them and Kagome gasped. "Omigod! How are you all alive in this time?!"  
  
Sango hugged Kagome and smiled through her tears of happiness. "Well, after you left for good, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha settled their differences. Soon enough, Sesshy gave Miroku and I potions that would keep us from aging until we met you here, then we would live like you would."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Does he realize that I'm the Thunder Brothers' younger sister?"  
  
Miroku smiled warmly and embraced her also. "The potion was created in a way that, basically, our lives are bound to yours. If one of us dies, all of us die. If you are immortal, we are as well, Kagome-san."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "What do you mean, 'The Thunder Brothers' younger sister?! I killed them long ago!"  
  
Kagome smirked devilishly. "Well, after I found out my heritage and relations to them, I also found out that you didn't kill them. They both escaped to the Makai."  
  
Shippo, Kagome noticed, had become a very handsome young boy, looking to be around ten years old. "Did you also take the potion, Shippo-chan?"  
  
Shippo jumped into her open arms and nodded. "Of course I did, kaa-san! I didn't wand grow up with out you!"  
  
Kagome smiled and looked at the rest of them. "Are you guys enrolled at a school?"  
  
Sango smiled. "We start at Sarayashiki High tomorrow, and Shippo starts Sarayashiki Junior High."  
  
Kagome smiled and clapped her hands together. "Good! Now we'll be going to the same school!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "That was the whole idea, wench!"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly, noticing that Inuyasha still wore the prayer beads. "Inuyasha-kun."  
  
Inuyasha gulped as her noticed her gaze linger on the beads. "Y-yes, Kagome- chan?"  
  
Kagome's aura flared. "SIT! I have a name, so use it!!!"  
  
Inuyasha, meet concrete. Concrete, meet Inuyasha. You will be the best of friends.  
  
Kagome blinked. "So, where are you guys staying?"  
  
Shippo smiled at her. "With Fluffy-sama! And he said that you're welcome to stay there too!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Well then. What are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Hey guys, Shippo here. Even though my kaa-san beat Hiei, the koorimi, she still has to deal with... What's this?! A SILVER KITSUNE! Be careful kaa-san, these youkai are strong! Next time, On Kagome vs. Kurama! See ya soon! 


	2. Talking over hair

TRF: Ok guys, same dealeo... I own nothing!!!  
  
Youko: Whatever ningen... Just get on with the chapter...  
  
TRF: Youko! I'm hurt! *sniffles*  
  
Kagome: *glares at Youko* That was mean!  
  
Youko: so? Your point is?  
  
TRF: No Chocolate!!!  
  
Youko: Oo; NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TRF: Yes... welp... On with the chappie!  
  
~Previously, on Kagome vs. Kurama...~  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly, noticing that Inuyasha still wore the prayer beads. "Inuyasha-kun."  
  
Inuyasha gulped as her noticed her gaze linger on the beads. "Y-yes, Kagome- chan?"  
  
Kagome's aura flared. "SIT! I have a name, so use it!!!"  
  
Inuyasha, meet concrete. Concrete, meet Inuyasha. You will be the best of friends.  
  
Kagome blinked. "So, where are you guys staying?"  
  
Shippo smiled at her. "With Fluffy-sama! And he said that you're welcome to stay there too!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Well then. What are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Well... We meet again...  
  
Kurama emerged from the shadows and followed the group, but being careful to hide his youki. As he followed them he became increasingly aware that his two halves were not bickering.  
  
'Hello? You guys in there?' He called mentally.  
  
Youko's voice, now blended with Suuichi's floated through his head. 'The ningen miko's fusing our souls unconsciously...'  
  
Kurama blinked and took a short cut through an alley as he realized that they were headed in the same direction as his neighborhood. He emerged just before the group rounded the corner.  
  
The young boy ran up to him and looked slightly suspicious. "Are you following us?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and took the boy's hand. "Now Shippo-chan, why would someone be following us?" She looked at him and her eyes clearly stated 'Stop following us or suffer the consequences' and Kurama gulped.  
  
He looked at the boy, now identified as Shippo, and smiled warmly. "No I'm not following you... But my home is in the same direction as you are headed."  
  
Shippo smiled mischievously. "I think your still following us..." He leaned forward and whispered in Kurama's ear. "Mostly my kaa-san..."  
  
Kurama blinked and smirked at Kagome. "You have a very imaginative son..."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha got there first. "Who the hell are you anyways?"  
  
Kurama put on an innocent façade. "I'm a friend of Kagome-chan, why do you ask?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Why would a kitsune thief be in Nigenkai, disguised as a ningen, no less?"  
  
Kagome sniffed the air and whispered to the other woman who stepped forward. "I remember you! Youko Kurama, the most feared thief in the Makai! Wait till the other slayers hear about this!"  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. "Y-you're a Tyijia?"  
  
She smirked. "Yes, I am." She turned around and punched the other dark- haired man in the jaw. "Damn hentai bozou..."  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and picked Shippo up on her back. "Well, see you at school tomorrow Suuichi-san..."  
  
--Kurama's Point of view--  
  
I watched as Kagome and her friends walked down the street. I smiled mischievously as they entered the house next door to mine. I went inside my own home, said hello to my okaa-san, and went upstairs to my room. I looked out my window and quickly noticed that Kagome's bedroom window was level with mine. I knew it was hers because she was sitting at her desk across the room. I sat on my bed after opening my window and smirked. That Sango girl had entered Kagome's room and they were talking about... something... I wasn't really paying attention until I heard the sound of a guitar playing. I sat up and went over to the window as Kagome started to sing.  
  
"Once upon a year gone by She saw herself give in Every time she closed her eyes She saw what could have been Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds When covers tucked in tight Funny when the bottom drops How she forgets to fight To fight"  
  
I listened intently to the lyrics of the song, hoping to figure out why she would sing such a sad song.  
  
"And it's one more day in paradise One more day in paradise As darkness quickly steals the light That shined within her eyes She slowly swallows all her fear And soothes her mind with lies Well all she wants and all she needs Are reasons to survive A day in which the sun will take her artificial light Her light"  
  
Did someone break her heart once? At that thought I felt like I wanted to kill anyone who would hurt her.  
  
"And its one more day in Paradise One more day in Paradise It's one more day in Paradise One last chance to feel alright Alright Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out Don't pretend to hold it in just push it out Don't you try to hold it in just let it out Don't you try to hold it in hold it in One more day in Paradise One more day in Paradise It's one more day in Paradise One last chance to feel alright"  
  
Woah! What was that part about? I was officially confused by that point, but continued to listen as she kept playing.  
  
"Once upon a year gone by She saw herself give in Every time she closed her eyes She saw what could have been"  
  
I realized as I heard the end of the song; she was talking about a past love! I moved to my bed and sat down heavily. But who could he be? If I ever got a hold of him I'd rip him apart! Wait. Where did that come from? Oh well. I sighed and changed my clothes, careful to stay out of Kagome's possible view if she happened to look across into my window. I smirked at the thought. It wouldn't be that bad if she did... I fell asleep thinking about the raven-haired beauty only a few yards away.  
  
--Kagome's Point of View--  
  
I smiled as Sango complimented me on the song. "So did you get us a good gig?"  
  
Sango smirked. "Duh! We're playing at a new club downtown."  
  
I gasped. "You mean you got a gig at Element!"  
  
Sango smiled and I held back a shriek of delight as she replied. "Well it took a few weeks of bargaining, but Sesshoumaru-sama is good friends with the owner... So we have a time reserved every Friday and Saturday night!"  
  
I couldn't help it this time. I shrieked, though not too loudly. "OH MY GOD!!! THIS IS GREAT!!!"  
  
I smiled and hugged Sango. "Well, I'll see you in the morning. We need to be on our way to school by six forty-five."  
  
Sango nodded and left for her room down the hall.  
  
Kagome slipped under the covers of her futon and smiled, drifting off to sleep.  
  
--Shared dream (you'll se... Kag's part...)--  
  
I walked down an ally and emerged into the most beautiful Zen garden I've ever seen. The stones were huge and dark, the sand was perfect, and silver rose petals covered everything. I noticed that there was a clump of stone situated in a circle at the center of the garden. I climbed on top of a stone at the edge of the garden, not wanting to ruin its beauty in any way, and jumped from stone top to stone top. I gasped as I saw what was in the center of the stones. It was a hot spring, a small waterfall supplying the water, surrounded by red, white, sliver, and black roses. I smiled, took of my clothes, and slid in the hot spring as a fluffy towel appeared next to my clothes.  
  
I gasped as I felt a presence other than my own in the spring. All I could see of the person, however, was his lean body, red hair, and green eyes. His face was shadowed. I felt him sit next to me and pull me into his lap. I gasped as he pressed lips firmly to mine. For a second I didn't respond, but when he licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth. I moaned slightly as our tongues 'danced'.  
  
My back arched as his hands cupped my breasts. I moaned even louder as his hand slid down my side. Suddenly he stood up and laid me on a futon that I hadn't noticed before. I moaned again as his finger stroked my pulsing clit. I smirked and grasped his erect member, eliciting a groan from him. I gasped as two of his fingers slid inside me; pumping in and out.  
  
"Oh god!" I cried out. I felt his member harden even more under my fingers and I caressed it slowly and tantalizingly. I was surprised when he pushed my hands above my head and shackled them there. He kissed me fiercely and began to twist and pinch my nipples painfully. I could feel him between my thighs and smirked, rubbing against him. I think that pushed him over the edge. He unshackled my hands, but forced me to my knees. I knew exactly what he wanted and kissed the tip of his penis. I grasped his balls with one hand and began to suck on the end of the erect member. He put his hand on the back of my head forcing even more into my mouth. This continued for a while when he shoved me roughly onto my back. I looked up to him curiously, but gasped when I felt him press his tongue into me. He then began to kiss his way back up my body. When he got to my jaw he rolled me over and forced my to my hands and knees. He grabbed my breasts and placed his penis at my entrance and began to push in when--  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
--Kurama's house--  
  
Kurama sat up quickly, covered in a thin film of sweat. What had woken him up? He blinked as he heard a crash from Kagome's room. He groaned. Her alarm clock had awoken him.  
  
He stood up and gathered his bathing things, intent on a shower. He sighed as he walked back into his bedroom and ran a brush through his sopping wet hair.  
  
--Kagome's room--  
  
I smiled softly as I ran a brush through my long hair. It was a pain sometimes, but it was really worth it. I blinked as I heard something or someone moving outside. I moved to my window and smirked, seeing Kurama run a hand through his wet hair.  
  
I went to my desk and wrote a small note, asking if he needed help with his hair. I grabbed a rubber band and shot the folded paper into his room and chuckled as it hit him in the forehead. I smirked as he flicked it back at me. I caught it with ease and read it: If it isn't any trouble... Please?  
  
--General Point of view--  
  
Kurama heard the doorbell ring and his mother's voice float up to his room "Suuichi, dear. One of your friends is here. I'm sending her up to your room now..."  
  
Kurama smiled as Kagome, with a black duffle bag slung over her shoulder, appeared in his door way. "You requested help with your hair?" She asked playfully.  
  
Kurama smirked. "Only after it was offered, my dear lady."  
  
Kagome just laughed and sat me on the bed. He was slightly surprised when she pulled a hairbrush and blow dryer from her bag.  
  
Kagome bit back a smile as she sensed Kurama's surprise. "Well, what did you expect to be in the bag?"  
  
Kurama turned his head and smirked at her. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Kagome just laughed and began to blow dry his hair. She ran her fingers through it and smiled. 'How come all male youkai have more beautiful hair than me?' "So why would one Youko Kurama hide in a human body?"  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow. "And why would one hime of the Eastern Lands be in Ningenkai?"  
  
Kagome smirked and stuffed the blow dryer back in the bag. "Answer your question first, then I'll tell you." She ran the brush through Kurama's hair and pulled it back into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck, then put the brush in the bag.  
  
Kurama smiled. "Because this Youko Kurama was mortally wounded and refused to die. Now for your answer."  
  
Kagome looked at his clock and smirked. "I'd love to answer, but I have to make sure everyone else is ready for school." She stood up and walked to the door, then turned around and flashed a peace sign. "It's been real!" She turned back around and walked down stairs.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes and looked at the tree between the houses. "I know you're there, Hiei..."  
  
Hiei stepped into his room, looking very annoyed. "Why haven't we killed her yet?" he growled.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Because we're supposed to gain her trust... Maybe even reform her... She would be a rather helpful addition to the team, you know..."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn. You'd better get going... The girl and her friends are heading out the door as we speak..."  
  
Kurama nodded and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you in the sakura grove where we saw her powers at lunch..." He turned around and dashed down the stairs. "Sayonara, kaa-san!"  
  
Shiori smiled as she watched her son run out the door. 'I see that Kagome- san has convinced my baby to pull his hair back for once... They are good for each other...'  
  
--My Incoherent Babble--  
  
Hullo all, and welcome to M.I.B.! (Not to be mistaken with Men In Black -.- ;) Today's special guests: Kurama, Kagome, and Shippo! Kurama-kun! What do you think of this chapter?  
  
Kurama: Well... I've never pulled my hair back before... And I think I like it!  
  
Good! Kagome? What do you think?  
  
Kagome: Why do I have to be related to the Thunder Brothers? They're such jerks!!!  
  
-.-; Ok... What about you Shippo?  
  
Shippo: *eats a bar of chocolate* Well... IreallyreallylikeitandIwantKuramatobemynewdaddyandHieitobemyunclebutIdon'twa nnahavetheThunderBrothersasmyunclescausetheykilledmyrealparentsbutiftheyhadn 'tdonethatIwouldhavenevermetKagomeso—  
  
Ok! Enough chatter!!! See you guys soon!!! *Shippo keeps chatting nonstop till he faints from lack of oxygen* 


	3. Gig preparations

TRF: Hi guys!!! Just saying that I don't own anything… if I did I would kill Kikyo very painfully… Well hell! I can do that in this fic if I want to anyways!!!

Kikyo: looks indignant You wouldn't dare!

TRF: Yes I would… Naraku!

Naraku: Yes?

TRF: evil grin Would you please take our dear friend Kikyo and torture, then kill her, mercilessly?

Naraku: With great pleasure, madam…

Kikyo: screams and runs away

Naraku: pulls out nasty looking weapon Wait for me Kikyo dear! Chases Kikyo

TRF: Oo; Well! Now on to our story!

--Last time--

He turned around and dashed down the stairs. "Sayonara, kaa-san!" 

Shiori smiled as she watched her son run out the door._ I see that Kagome-san has convinced my baby to pull his hair back for once… They are good for each other…_

--Now at school--

Kagome and Sango walked behind the guys, each carrying a child, and talking about what to wear to their first gig.

Kagome smiled. "Sango-chan don't you think that since the club is called Elements, we should dress in a certain color each… to represent a certain element?"

Sango looked thoughtful. "That sounds like a good idea, but how do we decide who gets what element?"

Kagome smirked. "Miroku should get wind, definitely, and you should get fire, due to your personality."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong with my personality?"

Kagome sweatdropped. "No, I said that because you have a fiery personality, that's all!"

Sango laughed. "I know what you meant! I was just playin' with your mind!"

Kagome blinked. "For realz? Well, I think I'm gonna go with water, so that leaves Inuyasha with either earth or metal… And to have all five covered, we'd need one more band member…"

Sango sighed. "Well… We do need someone for keyboards…"

Kagome nodded and the two turned into the middle school, sending the two still sleepy kids to class. They turned and ran to their own school as quick as they could. Kagome showed Sango where the office was and ran to her first period class: Ancient Japanese History. She sat down just as the bell rang.

The teacher stepped forward and looked at Kagome pleadingly. Kagome nodded and stood up. "EVERYONE! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

The teacher smiled as the class noise level deceased. "Alright class, today we have three more new students." Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked into the classroom. The teacher smiled even wider. "Please introduce yourselves…"

Sango stepped forward first. "Name's Sango Tyijia and piss me off, I'll kill you."

Miroku stepped forward as Sango sat down next to Kagome. "Name's Miroku Kazaana and if you're a good looking, single girl… I'm free for the taking!" He winked and sat behind Sango, who turned around and bashed him on the head.

Last to step forward was Inuyasha. "Name's Inuyasha Siega and if you don't like me, get over it. I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks about me…" He moved over and sat on Kagome's other side, keeping an eye on the redheaded boy in front of her.

The teacher sweatdropped. "Well… Now let's get on to our class project this week! Since we are currently studying the Sengoku Jidai… I will choose a partner and a topic for each of you."

Kagome bit back a groan of despair, unlike most of her classmates. "First will be… Sango and Inuyasha! You will do your project on… weaponry!"

The two aforementioned students looked at each other and shrugged. Kagome crossed her fingers hoping for something that she might regret later on. 'Dear kami-sama above, I hope I'm stuck with Miroku-kun and not some guy like Hojo-san… Shit! Did I just ask to be paired with a perverted monk?!'

The teacher looked down her roll list. "Kagome, you will be with…"

_Please, be Miroku. Please be Miroku!_

"Kurama." The teacher said happily. "You will do the relationships between a miko and a youkai."

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her friend's stares on her. She looked at each in turn and sent them all telepathic messages. _Kami-sama save me! I'm stuck with a lustful kitsune!_

Kurama smirked and faced her. "So which youkai-miko relationship will we work on first?"

Youko smiled gleefully. _She'll be mine yet!_

Kurama scowled internally, but didn't let his facial expression waver. _You mean ours… We share this body, remember…_

Youko gave the impression of rolling his eyes. _Same difference. Now woo her, dammit!_

Kagome sighed as she saw Kurama's eyes begin to flicker between green and gold. "Kitsune I suppose…" _I know what you want, Youko… So let's get this dammed project over-with…_

Youko chuckled. _I feel particularly wicked… This girl seems awfully familiar… Wait! How does she know about me?!_

Kagome smirked. _Because I met you ages ago…_ She stood gracefully and went to the front of the classroom to ask about two library passes. The teacher handed them over hesitantly, and also gave Sango and Miroku the passes that they asked for, only after receiving death glares from all three of them.

Kagome and Sango looked at Miroku, who was flirting with their rather young teacher, and each grabbed a heavy book. "Miroku-kun…" Kagome said with a steely edge to her soft voice.

Miroku turned around and grinned in a very perverted way. "So Kagome-san, have you decided to bear my children?"

Kagome smirked. "Not quite…" With a wink towards Sango, both girls slammed the books they were holding down on his head, causing all motion in the room to cease.

The teacher looked at them, aghast. "Both of you! Go to the office immediately! We will not have such amounts of violence in this classroom!"

Kagome pegged her with an evil stare. "And who are you, to tell someone who has more control over your class than you, to leave? You do realize that once I'm out of this room, all hell will break loose, correct?"

The teacher gulped and looked around the classroom, then back to Kagome. "No. I will have complete control over this class."

Kagome smirked. "Suite yourself." She turned to the class, and away from the teacher. She winked and walked out the door, followed closely by Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku, with Inuyasha's grudged help.

As Kagome had predicted, the moment the door snapped shut, the entire class went back to the way it was: throwing various things, talking, sleeping, and fighting.

Kagome sighed and slowed her pace so that she could talk with Sango. "God I hate that woman!"

Sango nodded as they stepped onto the school roof, but didn't say anything. The girls gestured for Inuyasha and Miroku to be quiet. They had heard voices and were curious. The two snuck around a corner and saw Kurama standing with three other boys and a girl.

The girl poked the guy with slicked back black hair in the chest. "Yusuke Urameshi! We need to gain her trust! We can't amount to her strength! You saw her power level! Plus, now she has powerful allies and that could prove very dangerous!"

The short one with the spiky hair snorted. "I still say we kill her now…"

The girl looked at him with a fierce glare. "We have to gain her trust, Hiei!"

The tall ugly one grinned. "Let me do it! I'll make her trust me!"

Hiei snorted. "We want her to trust us, not fear you."

The ugly one lunged at Hiei, but Kurama stopped him. "Not now, you two…" Kurama looked towards where Kagome and Sango were covering Inuyasha's mouth and stepping in Miroku's stomach, to keep them from doing anything.

Kagome walked around the corner and smiled. "I'm sorry, but if you're looking for someone, Sango-chan and I might be able to help you…"

The girl smiled brightly. "You must be Kagome! Kurama-kun has told us so much about you!"

Kagome chuckled. "And I'm sure that none of it is any good."

Botan laughed. "Oh! On the contrary! He says you're –"

Kurama put a hand over her mouth. "I think that is enough, Botan-san."

Botan rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what are you all doing up here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Sango smirked. "We got kicked out. What about you?"

Botan laughed nervously. "We had a job to do, so we got out of class to do so… But the job was cancelled, so we might as well enjoy a bit of free time!"

Kagome nodded and hopped up on the roof of the stairs' encasing thing. "So what was the job?"

Botan grinned. "Can't say… Highly confidential…"

Kagome nodded and fell silent. Suddenly she slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. "Shippo-chan!"

Everyone looked at her like she was nuts and Sango tapped her on the leg. "Kagome-chan? Why are you shouting your son's name?"

Kagome grinned. "I think we've just found Earth and our key-board player!" She leaned down and whispered a quick explanation in Sango's ear.

Sango clapped her hands together. "That's perfect! We should get home and tell Fluffy-sama about this, then start practice at once!"

Inuyasha smirked. "One problem. Shippo's still at school."

Miroku blinked. "Someone care to explain?"

Sango turned around and smacked him. "Keep your hands to yourself, or loose them," she growled.

Hiei looked at her closely. _I could have sworn I saw fangs…_

Botan looked at the watch on her wrist and squeaked. "Well I have to go… Yusuke, go to class for once…"

Yusuke snorted. "Whatever."

Kagome shifted her weight and tucked her legs under her body so that the others would be able to use the stairs. After the Spirit Detectives had gone, she grinned at Inuyasha. "Inu-chan… Could I use your cell phone really quickly?"

Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously, but handed over the cell phone nonetheless.

Kagome grinned and dialed a number quickly. "Hello?" she said into the phone's mouthpiece. "Sesshy-kun? Yeah, we found the last member for the band…" She paused for a moment. "Well, Shippo-chan is very good on a keyboard and that would cover all of the elements…" She laughed. "Sorry, oh great Lord of the Western Lands… But is there any chance you could get him excused from school? We got kicked out of class for the day and I figured we could begin practicing…" She smiled brightly. "Thank you so much Sesshy-kun!" She hit the button to end the call and tossed it at Inuyasha, who caught it with ease.

"Well," she said happily. "Let's get going! We've got to pick Shippo up, set up out instruments, and teach him the songs… We have to get moving!"

Sango sweatdropped. "What did Sesshy-kun say about us getting kicked out of class?"

Kagome, still smiling brightly, winced. "He said that he and I would have to have a little 'chat' when he got home… But let's forget about that for now! We have to go get Shippo!"

Miroku, now miraculously conscious, blinked. "Would someone please explain to me what's going on?!"

Inuyasha simply knocked him unconscious again and slung him over his shoulder. "Well, let's get the brat and get this over with…"

Kagome linked arms with Sango and skipped over the edge of the building. Sango yelped. "Kagome! What the hell are you—"

Kagome smirked. "I've learned a new trick!" She made a slashing motion with her free arm and a purple rip appeared in the air. The two girls fell through, Inuyasha following them closely, and Sango looked at Kagome in shock. "Where the hell did you learn that?!"

Kagome laughed. "Hiten-nii-chan taught me that. He says that every thunder youkai can do it."

Inuyasha dropped Miroku on the ground. "So where's the brat?" He received a rather hard blow to one of his now revealed ears.

"I am not a brat, you big bully!!!" Shippo shouted in the other, making Inuyasha yelp loudly.

Kagome laughed and picked Shippo up, as well as linking arms with Sango again. Shippo, being small enough, perched himself on Kagome's shoulder and she made a slashing motion with her arm.

They arrived back at the manor and immediately went to teach Shippo the songs. (I'm being lazy right now so I'm going to skip ahead to the preparations for the concert thingy…)

--Friday, 7:30 P.M.--

Kagome ran into Sango's room after she took her shower. "Sango-chan! I need your help picking out my clothes!"

Sango grinned and motioned towards the foot of her bed. "I expected this to happen…" Kagome quickly shed her towel and put the clothes on. They really suited her. The black cut-offs that were covered with d-rings were baggy, but tight around Kagome's hips. The blue tank top brought out the unusual blue in Kagome's eyes, as the silver dragon brought out the silver flecks.

Kagome looked down at the shoes. "Sango-can!" she whined. "Do I have to wear these? They hurt my feet!"

Sango rolled her eyes and tossed a pair of light blue sneakers at her. "Better?"

Kagome put them on a smiled. "Much! Now let me help you with your outfit!"

Sango blinked as Kagome began tossing things out of her closet. "Erm… Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's head appeared in the doorway. "Just put these on!" Sango put the red shorts, black tank top, and red boots on like she was told. Kagome pushed her into the bathroom and brushed the tangles out of her hair.

Kagome looked at her critically. "Hmmmmm… What to do, what do to… Ah-hah!"

She pulled Sango's black hair into a high ponytail on the side of her head, and then put a touch of red and gold make-up on her face. Then Sango turned around and applied blue and silver make-up to Kagome's face.

The two girls walked out of the bathroom. Kagome went to Shippo's room and Sango headed towards Miroku's room.

Kagome grinned and knocked on Shippo's door. "Can I come in?"

Shippo's head appeared in front of her, then he slid the door open enough for Kagome to squeeze in. Kagome looked around in awe. "So this is why no one's allowed in here?"

Shippo nodded. "Yup!" he said admiring the room. It was like a large forest, with a cave-like opening in the corner.

Kagome shook her head and snapped herself out of her stupor. "Okay! Now to get you ready! But—" she looked around "— where are your clothes?"

Shippo laughed at the confused expression on Kagome's face. He tapped on a tree and it opened, revealing all of his clothes. Kagome moved to the 'closet' and grabbed some clothing, then threw it at Shippo. "Put these on. I have to help Inuyasha now."

Shippo nodded and put the shorts, T-shirt, and boots on the ground.

Kagome grinned and slashed at the air, making a portal to right in front of Inuyasha's bedroom door. She snuck inside, raided Inuyasha's clothes, grabbed a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and sneakers, and put them on his bed before he got out of the shower.

--My incoherent babble--

Mz X. Ti F F an Y 

I guess you could say that… I just don't have the heart to keep her all cold!

nightrose

It had nothing to do with Youko. 

reading-idiot

Thanx! 

Lifeless-Kanna

You got it! 

BloodRoseOTDemon

Thanx for the compliment!

Thea Shaw

Thanx!

inudemoness247

YAY! I'm in someone's Fave.s!!!

Raven Moonshadow

Thanx! And I wish I did too!

Anonymous

Thanx, and don't worry. It'll become clear later on.


	4. Note

Hey guys,

Sorry I never got around to posting this sooner, I'm putting this kind of notice up on all of my stories. This particular notice is to inform you that this story will most likely be rewritten, but that is not definite. Should anyone have any suggestions, private message me or leave them in a review and, with proper crediting, I'll see what I can do about working them in. :

-Heather


End file.
